SFCB2 - The Characters that Never made the cut
In Video Game design theres always going to be cut content. In the case of SFCB2 several characters were considered and cut for several reasons Characters who were in the roster temporarly Characters who made it into the roster but were eventually cut/replaced 'Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda (RKiza8)' A simmilar case to Michael's however this is also because the owner RKiza8 is inactive from the Wiki 'Chaotic the Hedgehog (ChaoticHedgehogSawl3)' Removed because of his incomplete moveset in the given time. however his Stage Assist Trophies and other Trophies remained. 'Lex the Politoad (The Evilbreaker)' Failed to complete Moveset in given time 'Ron the Mink (The Evilbreaker)' Failed to complete moveset in the given time 'Burst the Fox (Muppet171)' Lacked a Design which prevented him from being able to stay. he was soon replaced by Digit the Chinchilla 'Millie the Gold Retriever (Kool816)' Faled to Complete Movest and other details in Given time / Inactive User 'Hedge Hedgearian Blacksone (Red the hedgehog fan)' Failed to complete other details in given time / Inactive User 'Arid the Mountain Lion (Austin Bison)' Barely Any moveset. User who owns character is inactive 'Demento the Mad (Simplenoise8)' Incomplete moveset/Details as well as inactive user 'Kyo the Echidna (Zapor888)' Inactive User 'Michael the Hedgehog (Apallo Flare)' Replaced by Apallo flare to save confusion with another Michael, and to Add in Junior the Hedgehog, who's design is already finished. 'Wes the Shadow Wolf (Apallo Flare)' Removed because Apallo Flare didnt have his new design ready. Replaced with Eclipse the Hedgehog 'Ron the Macaw (ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl)' Removed because of incomplete moveset in given time. 'Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81)' Removed due to lacking of Design, barely any backstory information and other details in character 'Peach Lightwater - Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard (Peach Lightwater - Hikarikaze)' Removed by lack of full information and by the request of the original creator of the character. She has now been demoted to a simple trophy 'Rage the Hedgehog - ' Inactive user. Character also resmbles Sonic so it was removed due to closely being a recolour. Character has been added as a Trophy 'Technisis the Hedgehog - ' Same case as Rage 'Connor the Hedgebot -' Removed due to looking like Sonic and the over abundence of TF2 weaponry. Considered Characters Characters who didnt make to the roster. but were considered 'Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7)' Breaker was considered to be a fighter appearing in his prime years design. however he was left out because of plotholes that might arise considering the characters spirit is enfused with Jonic's. He does however appear as an Assist Trophy 'Aggron the Hedgehog (Leebots2000AJ)' Lee submitted Aggron to be a canidate for the Voting of the Final Character. He did not make the cut by gaining no votes 'Novo the Hedgehog (Novo the Hedgehog)' Applied for the vote. did not get a vote 'Rose Lynn Rose (Princess Rose Lynn Rose)' Submitted or rather demanded to be added in by the owner. She was set up for the poll but did not get a vote Temporarly rejected Characters who were at one point rejected/removed from the roster but eventually got another chance 'Michael the Fox (Fawful117/Shadow Amathyst)' Michael was removed early on as his moveset was not even attempted on. he got re added eventually and now has an as of yet incomplete moveset. 'Katarina the Fox (CrusherKitty)' Katarina was one of the cannidates for the Final slot poll. However she did not make the cut until the inactive character purge. She now has a fairly complete moveset. 'Rixcit the Hedgewolf (FroZen hybrid)' One of the 3 characters who were at the final slot poll, he was added in with Katarina and Eliot after the Inactive purge. His moveset is yet to be complete 'Eliot the Cat (Muppet117)' One of the 3 characters who got added in after the inactive purge, after being rejected after the final slot poll. his moveset is going well. Category:Guides/Advice